Electrical connectors are configured to transfer electrical signals between complementary electrical components. In one assembly, a plurality of first electrical connectors are mounted onto a first printed circuit board thereby placing the first electrical connectors in electrical communication with the first printed circuit hoard, and a plurality of second electrical connectors are mounted onto a second printed circuit board thereby placing the second electrical connectors in electrical communication with the second printed circuit board. The first electrical connectors are then mated to respective ones of the second plurality of electrical connectors to thereby place the first and second printed circuit boards in electrical communication with each other through respective ones of the mated first and second electrical connectors.
To mate the first and electrical connectors with each other, the first electrical connectors are aligned with respective ones of the second electrical connectors. One of the first and second printed circuit boards is placed on a support surface, and a distributed force is applied to the other of the first and second printed circuit boards toward the one of the first and second printed circuit boards. The distributed force creates a compressive force that brings the first and second printed circuit boards toward each other, thereby causing the respective pluralities of first and second electrical connectors to mate with each other.
What is desired is a method and apparatus for causing the pluralities of first and second electrical connectors to unmate from each other, without applying undo stress on the printed circuit boards and connectors.